


A Doll’s Fortune

by orphan_account



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misato visits a fortune teller to help one of her sick children.





	A Doll’s Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STRANGE I dunno why I wrote this? I think I'll make it a series cause world building is fun and this just doesnt seem complete by itself.

“Amelia, please come here.”

 

The green and blue doll did not respond. It simply stared at its mother.

 

“C’mon, Amelia, no need to be troublesome!” Misato said. Her tone was somewhere between concerned and scolding.

 

The doll didn't move or speak.

 

“Amelia!” Misato shouted. Then softer, “Amelia?”

 

The doll fell onto its side. Misato shrieked and dove forward, falling to her knees and scooping up the doll.

 

“Please, Amelia… are you alright?” Misato asked, a tear forming in her left eye.

 

She stood up and walked to the door. “Children, stay safe. I'm getting your sister some help!”

 

* * *

 

CocoAlley wasn't very busy in the late winter. The holidays were over and spring wouldn't be for a few more months. Flower Bee and Honey Garden were both closed this time of year, and RINATA never got customers. Even so, Misato tried her best to find someone who could help Amelia.

 

Her best bet was probably Café Lapin. Even when Rocca’s uncle (Misato had never bothered to learn his name) left for the season, Rocca herself stayed and served hot chocolate under Chino’s guidance.

 

Misato wandered down CocoAlley until she found the café. Rocca greeted get with a nervous squeak and, “CanIgetyouanything!?” Misato explained the situation.

 

Rocca sighed and put her head in her hands. “Well… I hate to break it to you, Misato, but your daughter is a doll.”

 

Misato gasped and covered Amelia's ears. “She didn't mean it, honey, shh it's fine…” She stroked the dolls hair until she had ‘calmed down’. “Please, she's sick and needs help! Dolls need care too!”

 

“Okay okay, I dunno how to help but there’s a fortune teller on Sweet Beach, try that. Sorry, I really have no idea what I'm doing,” Rocca mumbled nervously.

 

“Thank you so much, Rocca. I'll give you some candy when I get back.” Misato reached out to pat the girl’s head, but she dodged it.

 

“Uh… no thank you, I don't want your candy,” Rocca replied.

 

Misato shrugged. “Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

Soon Misato found herself standing in a very pink store in front of a woman wearing something like a witch cosplay outfit. Misato wasn't quite sure it was mere cosplay.

 

“Welcome to STAR BRINK!” the eccentric woman said excitedly. She seemed very happy to have a customer.

 

Misato introduced herself. “H-hello… I'm Misato Kusunose. This here is my daughter, Amelia. And you are?”

 

“Meu Kanou, at your service!” The woman bowed. “I hope to help you to the extent of my abilities. You have a lovely daughter, by the way! Love the heterochromia,” she added.

 

Misato’s face flushed. “Thank you, I built her myself…” She didn't know what heterochromia was, and decided not to worry about it.

 

“Well, your craftsmanship is simply amazing,” Meu said. She then gestured to a rack full of different types of cards, spices, and animal bones. There was a crystal ball in the very center of it all. “So what do you need?”

 

“Ah… well I think Amelia might be sick. She hasn't been responding to me, and she just fell over when I asked what's wrong. I just- I wanna know if she's gonna b-be okay,” Misato choked the last part out, tears welling up and spilling over.

Meu patted Misato’s shoulder as she cried quietly. They were both silent for a few moments, then Misato mumbled, “I'm okay…” and wiped her eyes.

 

“Alright, let's get started. I hope everything turns out okay,” Meu said softly. “Hold your palms out.” Misato obeyed, and Meu gingerly held her hands.

 

“Okay… Good, clear your mind now. Breathe slowly and deeply. Ridding yourself of worry and pain is the key. Yes, Good…” Meu muttered, still holding hands with Misato. “Alright, now we're getting to the most important part. You can open your eyes when you feel relaxed.”

 

Misato’s eyes stayed shut for about a minute, but she eventually opened them, slowly but surely. At this point, she was no longer crying.

 

“I see a light, and a red flower… A spider lily? Yeah, I'm pretty sure… There are little spirals all around the flower. Can you see it?”

 

Misato nodded. “I see it… in my mind, like a memory. But what does it mean?”

 

“Uh… I think it's something to do with reincarnation? Hold on, I have a dictionary of floriography somewhere around here…” She fumbled around the floor with one hand, holding onto Misato with the other.

 

“Ah, there we go! Now where’s the S chapter? Hm, Sage… Saponaria… Scilla… Snapdragons… Spider lily! Here it is. Colours… red! Yeah, reincarnation! It's a flower that grows in hell and leads the dead to the next life.” Meu paused. “Oh! I think Amelia’s soul has been reincarnated.”

 

“Really?” Misato whispered. She was totally entranced with the whole fortune telling process.

 

“Yes. Your daughter has become a human now! It's all due to your fabulous parenting, you should be proud!”

 

Misato nodded. “Wow…” They stayed silent for a few more moments. “Am I supposed to let go of your hands now?” Misato asked.

 

“Oh! Um, I guess, if you want,” Meu said.

 

“...What if I don't want to?” Misato asked very quietly.

 

Meu blushed. “Well, um, that's fine too…”

 

The two women stayed like that until sunset.

 

* * *

 

Misato lay on her bed, trying to sleep. She had gotten Meu’s number, and was planning to hang out with her again tomorrow. Amelia was on the table next to her.

 

Eventually, Misato drifted off to sleep. Her mind was filled with a green and blue dress, blonde hair, and two-toned eyes. The girl in her dreams grinned.

 

_Mother, is that you? It's me, Amelia!_

 

Misato's eyes shot open. She sat up, breathing heavily. “Wha…?” she breathed. Slowly, her heart rate began to steady.

 

Misato closed her eyes, this time dreaming of Meu’s warm hands.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Misato saw someone while chatting with Meu.

 

A green and blue dress. Blonde hair. Two-tone eyes.

 

“Who is that?” Misato said before she even processed she was speaking.

 

Meu looked over. “Hm? Oh, that's Sagara Sakuse. She's new, moved in overnight. She does look a little familiar though…” Meu trailed off.

 

Misato let go of Meu’s hand and walked over to the girl. “...Amelia?” she asked hesitantly.

 

The girl turned around. “How did… how did you know my demon name?” she demanded. “I only introduce myself as my temporary name nowadays…”

 

“I… I think I'm your mother. I had a doll that looked like you, her name was Amelia. You just… you look exactly like her,” Misato said, sort of bewildered. “Meu, the woman over there, she said you had reincarnated. I guess she was right.”

 

Sagara looked shocked for a second, but then grinned and said, “Alright, I guess I'm your daughter.”

 

They both smiled at each other. Then, without warning, Sagara hugged Misato. “I think I remember you…” she mumbled into her mom’s chest.

 

“I'm so happy to have found you, Amelia,” Misato whispered.

  
“I'm happy, too,” Sagara whispered back. And just for that moment, everything seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why I picked Amelia as Sagara's demon name... she doesn't have one in canon and it was the first thing to pop into my head.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it :D Feel free to leave some feedback on what you liked and how I can improve. TYSM for reading!


End file.
